Pein love story  Gods perfect Angel
by Ilovemshadowsxoxo
Summary: Kumiko has served Pein for up to 3 years and has fallen in love with him. But will he ever feel the same way? read on to find out :
1. Chapter 1

I dipped my feet into the lake. I shivered as the cold ran through my body.I needed to get this blood off my clothes. Suddenly it began to rain. I looked up at the sky, and the drops of rain ran down my cheeks, like tears. I sighed sadly, looking into the water at myself. Was I not good enough? Was I ugly? Was I stupid to fall for him?

I fixed my shoulder lenght brown hair and glared into my own blue eyes. I was pretty. I was good enough, and I was stupid to fall for him because he'd never feel the same...

I belonged to the Rain village. One day as I was out training, it began to rain. "Oh for Gods sake, just when I was training God decides to make it rain!" I said to myself while standing under a tree. Suddenly he appeared in front of me... God himself. "God?" I asked. "You shouldn't take the lords name in vein" he said angrily. I bowed down in front of him. "I'll do anything M'lord, just please, don't kill me" I begged closing my eyes tightly. "Of course I won't kill you.. you can be of some use to me... stand".I stood up quickly. He motioned for me to follow him. I followed him all the way back to the place where he sits to make it rain. "Now...my angel..sit" he said sitting down. Angel? I blushed and sat beside him. "You see this?" he said looking out at the rain village. I nodded and looked at him. "It's mine...and it can be yours if you want it to ... you can be my angel..along with Konan.. and you can join Akatsuki too". I accepted his offer, but merely because I found him good looking. So Now I guess you know who im in love with ...

God himself...Pein..

I know, I know stupid right? I should NEVER fall for the Lord. He even told me before "Never mistake me for a human, I am a god, I have no feelings".

I gasped as I got into the cold water and began scrubbing the blood off with my hand. Once I had most of the fresh blood off, I jumped out of thewater. Thank God my clothes weren't see through. As I lifted my head I bumped into someone...Konan. Me and Konan weren't exactly best friends. I screamed a little "Oh Konan please don't do that". "Angel...God wishes to see you". she said rolling her eyes and walking off. I wished we could get along, even a little. In the three years I've been in the Akatsuki, I've even befrended the Uchiha,but not her. I knew she was a lot less difficult than that, but she just wouldn't accept me, for reasons no one knew, not even Pein...

When I reached the place where Pein was, I bowed down. "Leader - sama.. you called". "Kumiko..I have a mission for you...return to the Akatsuki base and help clean up". "But leader - sama.. it's um.. it's my 20th birthday today" I said looking up at him. "No buts... you must go ..". I sighed then stood up. I tried my hardest to hide my feelings from him, but I think he already knew, and he didn't care either. "Yes m'lord".


	2. Chapter 2

I transported myself to the Akatsuki base. _I can't believe he did this to me on my birthday _I thought to myself, walking into the kitchen and switching on the light. Everyone jumped up and shouted "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". I was so surprised and shocked I began to cry and actually got a hug off Itachi and everyone else! EVEN KONAN!. Maybe she did like me after all. "Thank you so much" I said as tears slid down my cheeks. Pein walked over and wiped the tears "Now for your presents". I sighed happily and said "Guys, I just wanted to say I love you all, this is the best day of my life!". After opening presents everyone partied all night. We drank loads and loads of beer and played 7 minutes in heaven. I got Pein. Sitting in the closet, there was an awkward silence until he finally spoke around 5 minutes later. "Wait till I get you out of this closet, you sexy little thing".I couldn't see him, but course we were pissed I felt myself get thrown against the opposite wall and we both slid down it, hand in hand. "I love you Kumiko" he whispered in my ear making me shiver. "I love you too Leader sama". "call me Pein" he whispered again. "Pein.." I whispered as our lips brushed off each others. Suddenly our lips collided and moved into a kiss so full of love, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Suddenly Deidara opened the door and Pein was at the other side of the room. "They didn't do anything, stop panicking Konan". Pein winked at me, and took my hand. When Konan saw us holding hands she screamed and fainted. Sasori took her to her room and that night, me and Pein made sweet love..

"Pein"I moaned as his member entered me. "Kumiko" he moaned back. He began to pump slowly, as tears rolled down my face. He licked them off "don't cry Kumi- chan, I know it hurts baby, but It'll start to feel nice soon,I promise". After a while, it did start to feel nice. I moaned out his name and he began to pump faster. I felt an orgasm coming so I said "IM CUMMING PEIN!" He moaned back "I'M CUMMING TOO!" Suddenly I felt his cum inside me, as it dribbled out onto the sheets. He collapsed beside me, wrapping his arms around me tightly, and falling asleep. I stared at him, rubbing his hair as he slep. I didnt no god Slep. Then It hit me, I had slep with my own God...


End file.
